


Мусорный ветер

by thegamed



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Конец немного предсказуем</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мусорный ветер

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Радугу-6  
> Бета: Китахара и Южный Парк

Эйн погасил экран телефона. Купе погрузилось в темноту, и огни за стеклом стали ослепительными. Их ровные ряды, белые и желтые, плавно уходившие ввысь, неспешно проплывали мимо. У Эйна перехватило дыхание. Уснувшие здания порта в темноте казались светящимися каркасами.  
Бил спала, отвернувшись к стене и засунув руку под подушку. Мокрая майка задралась до самых лопаток, открывая впалую линию позвоночника. Эйну стало жалко будить девочку. Он поднялся. На одной из верхних полок сипел дед, едва живой от старости; багажную полку занимали трое оборвышей, в проходе торчали их ноги. С другой верхней блестел глазами Сид. Он прижал палец к губам, и Эйн кивнул: как бы сейчас не потерять это ощущение.  
В окно лилась гулкая, давящая темнота, и все они здесь были, как зрители на спектакле, карлики перед гигантской сценой — такой, что со своего места нельзя увидеть дальний край, и каждый смотрел свою часть представления.

Это был не первый раз, когда Эйн возвращался в город, но впервые он собирался остаться надолго. И, возможно, даже сходить к старому дому. Он уже почти не помнил старших сестер, уехавших, когда он был еще ребенком, но помнил дерево на заднем дворе, беспощадно спиленное во время перестройки квартала. Пень выкорчевали, и его место заняли контейнеры — огромные, цветные, тошнотворно пахнущие пластиком. Отец раскошелился, сцепив зубы. Зачем нам столько, цедил он, но Эйн и оглянуться не успел, как контейнеры начали заполняться доверху. Среди свисающей целлофановой ленты, пенопластовых брусков и начинающего подгнивать биопоролона легко было спрятаться, и, бывало, Эйн с соседскими детьми играл там — в своем дворе, в другом, в любом, так они были похожи, эти серые дома с фасадами тонкого прозрачного пластика, узкой верандой и покатой крышей.  
Эйн помнил собак: одну сопящую, ласковую, цвета топленого молока и другую — бурую, всю в комьях свалявшейся шерсти с уродливым бугром на одной из задних лап. Собак нельзя было кормить, но они и не просили еды, только тыкались мокрыми носами в ноги и под задницу. Бурую позже нашли мертвой, с раздутым брюхом, и контейнеры стали прикрывать толстыми грохочущими решетками.

На въезде в город проверяли документы: ставили штамп на регистрационном листке. С утра небо снова заволокло туманом, и из гигантских, непонятно зачем сделанных окон вокзала видно было одно белесое ничто, в котором плавали и парили редкие птички-падальщики.  
Эйн дождался своей очереди и смотал листок в трубочку. Свободного места на нем оставалось всего на пол-ладони. Была, правда, и вторая, пустая сторона.   
Пожилая хозяйка, старуха в розовой пижаме и шлепанцах, встретила их на выходе из вокзала, чтобы отдать ключи.   
Добравшись до квартиры, Эйн понял, почему она ни словом не обмолвилась — ни сейчас, ни тогда, когда он оплачивал в сети ее счет, — о том, что можно и чего нельзя, какие тут соседи и какой удобнее брать транспорт, почему не удивилась тому, что они собрались жить здесь втроем: два здоровых мужика и девочка.  
Они подходили к двери, разгребая ногами сор. Стены были все в надписях; под одними слоями граффити угадывались другие. На одном из крылец, привалившись к перилам, спал заросший человек в майке до колена и шляпе. Открылось окно, и наружу выпал ворох пластиковых огрызков и объедков чего-то на вид несъедобного, картонного. Внизу что-то брякнуло, пискнуло, и по слою мусора прошла легкая волна полиэтиленовых пакетиков.

Город стал почти вдвое больше, чем был. Старый порт затопило. Море отъело треугольный кусок земли, оставив следы зубов там, где обрушились подземные гаражи и хранилища. Укус наполнился черной грязной кровью канализации. Но порт отступил, подался назад, потеснил жилые кварталы, и, смятые, они расползлись повсюду, как насекомые. Захватили пустынные окраины, двинулись через чахлые поля. С воздуха город выглядел кровоподтеком на теле континента — если только не врали снимки из первого интернета.

Работы поначалу не было. Эйн пришел на Стройку, и его встретил голый, неглубокий пока черновик котлована с едва намеченными сотами отдельных ям. Слишком рано для прессов, газопроводов, конденсаторов, которыми он собирался заниматься. Коробочка здания Компании опасно висела на краю раскопки, напоминая о том, что бывает с провинившимися.  
Хмурый, вислоусый, нестарый еще человек, принимавший у Эйна документы, вздохнул так, будто местный воздух оставил в его легких десятки язв, и молча кивнул на дверь у себя за спиной. Эйн уже знал, что увидит внутри.   
Дит на секунду выпрямился в кресле и принял важный вид, но, узнав вошедшего, снова развалился и вернулся к своему занятию: он чистил ногти пилочкой. Кресло было ему велико, но, чтобы скрыть недоразумение, Дит лежал в нем, перекинув ноги через подлокотник.  
— А, — сказал Дит, — уже видел?  
Костюм на нем был светло-голубой, совсем чистый для июльского полудня, будто Дит сменил его уже не первый раз за сегодня, — и до обидного хорошо сидел.  
Эйн молча уселся напротив.  
— Не предупредили, да? — как будто и так не было понятно. — Ну, не привыкать. Подождешь неделю-другую, может, успеем закончить. А почему не предупредили? Для второй сети здесь канал узкий, телефоны глушатся, как будто и не цивилизация, а так, болото, отсталость, говнище одно. После потопа связь вообще не та. Ты, говорят, из этих мест? Вот не повезло.  
Дит поднял на него глаза, что-то высмотрел в лице — хоть Эйн и думал, что ничего оно не выражало, — и продолжил:  
— Тебе все равно платят, пока ждешь, так что не беспокойся. Потом за тобой придут — если не дозвонятся. Не знаю, сколько времени тут еще надо. Не успеваем вообще никак. Почему, думаешь? Потому что связь не та. Сломался экскаватор — где возьмешь? Езжай договаривайся лично. Место под раскопку закончилось? Езжай договариваться лично. Рабочий сдох? Вообще хоть разорвись. Тащить сюда кого-нибудь из главного офиса, бумажки эти. И еще стой смотри за всеми, они ведь не шевелятся сами. Я только что ссать им не помогаю. Еще и ходят разные, любопытствуют. Будущим своим интересуются, говорят, экологией. Как же.  
От раздражения Дит побагровел лицом.  
— Кому вообще это говно нужно? Мне, что ли? Хочешь сказать, всем? Какое всем, когда я тут сдохну прежде, чем что-нибудь заработает. Не затем они сюда таскаются.  
С неприятным скрежетом он поелозил пилочкой по ногтям.  
— В общем, — сказал Дит, — как дойдем до трубопроводов, я за тобой пошлю. Не исчезай. Где живешь, знаю.  
Не сразу, но Эйн понял: Дит врал насчет связи или врал хотя бы отчасти, потому что первый интернет был мусорно-бесполезен, второй — не тянул, а вот третий, третий должен был, несмотря ни на что, работать. Третий интернет работает, падает и поднимается, пока в городе есть правительство, пока есть промышленность, пока остались богатые районы.

Нескольких дней хватило, чтобы обойти кварталы поблизости, и Эйн отправился в ту часть города, где, по его воспоминаниям, мог быть дом.  
— Опять шариться в этой помойке? — говорила Бил, сонно почесывая голое плечо. К вечеру она едва продирала глаза, но Сид вставал еще позже, да Эйн и сам бы так делал, если бы не ждал звонка.  
Они много где жили раньше, но здесь было хуже всего. Прежние Стройки по крайней мере были стройками по плану: сперва размеренное расчистку территории — несколько раз Эйну доводилось видеть Стройку на совсем пустом, не тронутом людьми месте, — потом устройство благообразного дома для того, что принято называть отходами общества, после — переливание пустого в порожнее, перенос захоронений из старых мест в подготовленные новые, и слабая надежда на то, что все это чему-то поможет.   
Само слово «Стройка» было почти иронией. Странно говорить, что ты строишь свалку. Новую, технологичную, облагороженную, прикрываемую слоганами Компании про переработку и утилизацию, — но все равно мусорную свалку. Бил говорила, что они тратят деньги правительства. Сид, — что это рекламная кампания и только, один большой пшик накануне апокалипсиса. Эйн на этом зарабатывал.

По вечерам, перед тем как снова отправляться на поиски, он ходил смотреть на порт. Забирался на крышу дома и вместе с соседями, ободрившимися после дневной жары, глядел в сторону моря — но день ото дня туман становился только гуще, и огни были едва различимы.  
Воспоминания не давали Эйну покоя. Он делил город с тысячами других людей, жизнь — с сотнями тысяч. Детство было его собственным: пластиковые стены, обшарпанные бока контейнеров, собаки, кислый запах в тайнике под крыльцом, память о семье.  
Ночью в городе сложнее было найти путь. Эйн попытался отыскать карту, но их нигде не было. Из заплеванной будки, покрытой цветными пожеланиями скорой смерти, женщина, торгующая табаком, поглядела на него с пониманием.  
— Видишь, где порт? — спросила она. Эйн кивнул. — Пока ты видишь порт, знаешь, куда идти.  
— Разве здесь негде больше работать? — спросил Эйн без особой надежды. Показаться глупым он не боялся. — Все съезжаются туда?  
Женщина возразила:  
— Оттуда все уезжают, — и добавила с жалостью: — Из него. Насовсем.  
В интернете карты тоже не оказалось. Второй все еще не тянул. В первом нашлись фотографии с воздуха — облака смога над морем. Старинные новости сообщали: самолеты больше не летают. Были карты трех- и пятилетней давности, совсем не похожие, как отпечатки разных пальцев. Линии дорог изгибались иначе, важные строения переносили с места на место, одни станции метро закрылись, а другие открылись, и по традиции им дали прежние имена.  
Ранние карты были слишком старыми, чтобы искать их в первом. Ни одна машина не справлялась с потоками бессмысленной, часто не людьми созданной информации. Новые карты, сделанные уже после потопа, нужно было искать не здесь.  
Была еще схема: зазубренная линия берега, черный залив, красная точка порта, зеленая точка Стройки, подписанная «Надежда». Эйн вспомнил, как Сид произносил брезгливо:  
— Еще моя бабка говаривала: все зло от экологических активистов.  
В первый раз Эйн не понял, при чем здесь он. Потом понял. Все это, впрочем, не мешало Сиду сидеть у него на шее.

Неожиданно для себя самого Эйн вспомнил Иту. Столько лет прошло.  
Перед глазами встала ее белая спина и нежный, едва заметный пух в изгибе поясницы. Люди с такой чистой кожей не едят картона, говорила она всем своим видом.  
Ита была до смешного наивна. По моде своего круга в те дни она дарила ему подарки без упаковки и стирала свою одежду. Иногда даже руками, круглый год ходила в одном и том же по-старинному изящном — и таком же древнем — платье. Считала, что это делает ее ближе к земле. Принесла к нему домой фарфоровую тарелку, расписанную цветами, как на логотипе Корпорации. Маки, сказала Ита, только белые. Слово было знакомым. Эйн что-то припоминал про маки из детства — может, книжку читал, — но отчего-то ему казалось, что цвет неправильный.  
Она ждала, пока родители накопят на пятачок земли на Аляске, чтобы уехать туда, к таким же одухотворенным обеспеченным мальчикам и девочкам и совсем слегка модифицированным растениям.  
Она никогда не говорила о третьем интернете, а он не спрашивал — и теперь жалел, потому что через полгода в первом и втором ее данные оказались безнадежно устаревшими, логины были мертвы, номера отзывались чужими голосами, а знакомый сетевик с доступом до второго уровня только пожал плечами: полгода — слишком долгий срок, чтобы отыскать человека, который захотел уйти.

Метро давно не работало, но уличные торговцы не разбежались, а забились под козырьки станций, притулились в воротах, облепили закрытые двери, как песок мокрую гальку. Здесь были лавочки «Все по двадцать», от носков с ароматизаторами до одноразовых сим-карт ко второму интернету, от сушеных пиявок до наклеек с Фредди, популярным когда-то певцом. На углу перед самым павильоном нужной Эйну станции человек в двух кепках торговал противогазами. Одни были защитного цвета, стандартные, старые, чуть не прошлого века, другие новые, легкие, веселых расцветок: в этом сезоне в моде были бледно-желтые.  
Человек поманил Эйна к себе. Он странно скривился, будто хотел что-то сказать, но не мог кричать через улицу. Не для посторонних ушей. Когда Эйн подошел, человек стянул дыхательную маску. Густая рыжая борода торчала во все стороны, волосы спускались по горлу и исчезали в вырезе хламиды, в которую он был одет.  
— Противогазы, — сказал бородач заговорщически.  
— Вижу.  
— Противогазы, — повторил он со значением. — Лиловые, пурпурные, сепия, цвета цыплячьей жопки. В цветочек. Не хочешь в цветочек? Вижу, ты знаешь толк.  
Эйн оглянулся — люди шли мимо, не обращая внимания.  
— Попробуй, — сказал бородатый. — Улет. Вставляет круче, чем все, что ты пробовал. Визжать будешь.  
Он завел глаза и, чуть не выронив ворох противогазов, пощупал себя за живот, как будто пытался найти там не родившийся еще визг. Эйна затошнило. Он сделал шаг назад, оттолкнул девушку с корзиной белья на голове, нырнул за мужика с тележкой и бегом помчался к выходу с площади.  
— Эй, чувак, — заголосил бородатый ему вслед, — жалеть будешь.

Он потерялся в городе, просто шел, пытаясь вспомнить, где бывал до этого. Несколько раз спрашивал дорогу. Один раз действительно вышел на Парковую, но не узнал домов — сейчас здесь стояли салатовые вытянутые вагончики, их было больше, дворов меньше, а контейнеров — по восемь, а не по четыре. Везде шастали собаки, облезлые, пятнистые, бежевые с бурым, будто перемазавшиеся в чем-то, но по собакам ведь не скажешь, что улица — та самая.  
Эйну вспомнилось, что по вечерам здесь было светлее, а от метро идти приходилось гораздо дольше. Я был маленький, утешил он себя, но не поверил ни на секунду.

В квартире его не ждали. Койка размеренно скрипела, еще из коридора стало слышно, как ругается Бил. Эйн походил в прихожей, измерил шагами кухню, обшарил пустой холодильник, потом ему надоело, он зашел к ним в комнату и ничком упал на соседнюю кровать. Подумал и отвернулся совсем. Потом подумал еще, лег на другой бок и принялся глядеть. На него смотрела, качаясь в воздухе, ступня Бил в белом носке, уже протертом на пятке.  
— Успехи? — спросила Бил. Эйн хотел было ответить, но она не дала ему начать: — Да не так, ближе. Нет, слушай, давай я лучше перевернусь.  
Сид отпустил ее, и она заворочалась на кровати, закукливаясь в простыни. Из тряпок торчала одна ее бледная задница в веснушках.  
— Мы зря приехали, — сказал Эйн. — Ничего здесь не будет, ничего я здесь не найду.  
— Это ты сейчас так решил? Впустую погулял полчаса и решил?  
— Я смотрел карты и спрашивал, — сказал Эйн. — Здесь невозможно ничего найти. Я был на улице, которая называется так же, но это не она. Ничем не похожа. Думал спросить в администрации, но они не выдают планов, хотя знают, что я из Компании. Я думаю, материалы просто не сохранились. Еще я пытался найти знакомых, которые могли помнить...  
— Давайте я схожу покурю пока, — сказал Сид, — а когда вернусь, вы уже заткнетесь. У меня падает от этого уныния.  
Бил вцепилась ему в руку.  
— Вот. Вот как сейчас сделал.  
— Так что ли? — Сид неуверенно повторил.  
— «А когда вернусь, вы уже заткнетесь» не забудь, — сказал Эйн. Бил шумно втянула воздух сквозь зубы.  
— Ах ты сучка, — сказал Сид с постной рожей.  
— Да, я в городе встретил человека, — поделился Эйн. — Пытался мне всучить противогазы с чем-то. Не помню, чтобы раньше такое бывало.  
— Где не бывало, а где и бывало, — выдохнула Бил.  
— Да черт, — Сид засопел.  
— Ладно, потом, — согласилась Бил, и Эйн вставил:  
— А за курение здесь бьют камнями.  
Сид резко остановился, Бил взвизгнула.  
— Вот оно что, — пробормотал Сид. — А ведь и верно говорила бабка. А знаешь, что там в этих твоих противогазах?  
— Ну?  
— Если всю дрянь свозить в одно место, то рано или поздно что-нибудь произойдет. Здесь под городом залежи — тебе и не снилось. Копнуть поглубже — и даже в простой земле такое можно найти... Если смесь удачная, — он остановился и поднял руку к лицу. — А она тут везде неплохая. Точно не хочешь попробовать, или боженька запрещает?

Они познакомились благодаря Ите, на курсах экологической безопасности, куда она его привела. Эйну было тогда искренне интересно: он только устроился в Компанию и еще плыл на волнах лозунгов и корпоративного этикета: «Мы спасаем мир», «Чистый дом — чистая земля», «Вторая жизнь ваших вещей», «Люби мир — люби ближнего».  
Ита ходила туда фанатично отсиживать часы в первых рядах, глядя в рот лектору, и раздавала флэшки с домашними заданиями у входа в аудиторию. А Бил забрела не то потому, что ей негде было провести время, не то по ошибке — в поисках бесплатного кофе. Она очаровала его сразу, с первого взгляда, как умеют только животные и маленькие дети. От грязных подошв до прозрачного пузыря жвачки, спустя секунду облепившего ее лицо.  
Из всех лозунгов их нехитрой науки Бил больше всего прониклась последним. Эйн не хотел спать с ней, поэтому она находила себе других мужчин; ей было негде жить, поэтому она приводила их к нему домой. Некоторые оставались так надолго, что Эйн забывал считать их чужими людьми.

Весь следующий вечер Эйн таскался по городу в своих бесплодных поисках. Многие, кого он знал здесь, разъехались, кто-то бесследно исчез, как исчезла Ита. Только они наверняка жили теперь не на Аляске, а где-нибудь дальше по побережью, где трава была немного зеленее. Там, где вообще была трава.  
Возвращаясь в квартиру, он увидел Сида — тот шел ему навстречу с легкой сумкой через плечо, вертел в руках регистрационный лист. Только сейчас Эйн обратил внимание, что лист был заполнен с обеих сторон: Бил для Сида приравнивалась к состоянию оседлости, вынужденному — и, видимо, временному — бездействию.  
Сид кивнул ему и, сунув сигарету в зубы, прошагал мимо.  
— Он уехал на битву века, — сказала потом Бил. — Те, кто думают, что апокалипсис уже наступил, против тех, кто считает, что все самое интересное еще впереди. В жюри экологи, философы и церковники. И психиатры.  
— И за какую он сторону?  
— Еще сомневается, — зевнула Бил. — И вряд ли скоро определится. Затем и поехал.  
— Ты его выгнала, — понял Эйн.  
Бил скорчила равнодушную гримасу.  
Эйн давно уже не пытался понять, почему она это делает: находит новых, бросает старых. Может, ей показалось, что Сид задел его сильнее обычного, а может, ей и вправду надоело, кто знает.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Бил заскучала.  
— А если подойти к этому с другой стороны? — спрашивала она время от времени. — Помнишь хоть что-нибудь еще? Сколько было идти до порта? Церковь? Какое-нибудь красивое здание?  
Эйн пожимал плечами. Ничего-то он не помнил, все было пыльное, мутное, белесое, как в тумане. Туман. Тогда он не был таким густым.  
— В школу нас забирал автобус, — рассказал он как-то. — Мы ехали минут двадцать, а останавливался он, где хотел. Но я не думаю, что найду школу.  
Делая вид, что слушает, Бил медленно распаковала батончик. Подумав, откусила.  
Школу, пустую коробку, такую же розовую, как все здания в новых кварталах, привезли и собрали посреди бывшего пустыря. Дали ей новый номер, завезли учителей. Он бы никогда в жизни ничему не выучился, останься там дольше.  
— Пойдем поищем вместе, — сказала Бил с набитым ртом. — Тут надо знать, кого спрашивать. Только подожди. Вещи привезли.  
Вдвоем они затащили из коридора короб с одноразовыми майками, одноразовым бельем, не очень одноразовыми тапками, совершенно точно одноразовой посудой, салфетками, и бритвами, и полотенцами, словом, всем тем, что каждый день нужно и так быстро расходуется. Каждая вещь в отдельной упаковке, стерильной или нестерильной, а то и в двух. Поверх всего зачем-то лежала куртка из синтетического волокна. Пуговицы, наживленные на тонкую нить, готовы были отвалиться, — и ее тоже на выброс не сегодня, так завтра.  
После Сида остался наполовину пустой шкаф. Эти вещи, расходка для бедняков, безразмерные, одинаковые, неопределенно-цветные были одни на всех. Конечно, Сид не стал забирать свою часть.

Старика они нашли в каком-то бомжатнике на окраине.  
— Привет, — сказала ему Бил, как будто сто лет знала. С ужасающей ясностью Эйн вдруг понял, что не имеет представления, где она бывала, пока он блуждал по городу, и с кем спала, если не с Сидом.  
— Парковая? Парковая улица? — переспросил старикашка. — Дед Дже все помнит, что было. Тебе новую Парковую? Старую Парковую? Самую старую?  
Эйн прикинул:  
— Лет шестнадцать назад. С половиной.  
Дед с пониманием покивал и пошевелил в воздухе заскорузлой рукой. Эйн сунул ему сотенную, и дед, куснув ее за угол, одобрил:  
— Помню, где была, да.  
И они потащились за ним через мусорные завалы, искореженные и оплавившиеся здания старого центра, по узеньким загаженным улицам, распугивая жирных крыс и ворон. Долго петляли, обходя смутно знакомые строения. Иногда Эйну казалось, что он уже бывал здесь, иногда — что видел тот же дом в другой части города, а может, вообще на фотографии.  
— Они все равно двигались, все улицы сдвинулись. Может быть, на том месте сейчас вообще ничего нет. Может, сортир стоит, — сказал Эйн, когда ему совсем надоело.  
Бил шагала вперед с молчаливым упорством.  
— Э, нет, — сказал дед, — тут же логика есть. Знаешь такое слово? Улица на улице, пустырь на пустыре, там повернули, здесь название поправили, но смысл-то тот же. Будет тебе твоя Парковая.  
Сначала он показал новую Парковую — отросток широкого проспекта, ведущего к самой Стройке. Потом отвел их к старой — слишком извилистой, чтобы действительно быть той улицей, которую Эйн искал. Но когда они оказались на самой старой Парковой, Эйн с разочарованием понял — здесь он точно был. На указателе так и было написано: «Парковая».  
— Переименовали недавно обратно, — развел руками дед. — Чего смотришь? Ты что, поверил бы мне, если б я сразу тебя сюда привел? Ну как же. А если ты дома такие ищешь, так это тебе не ко мне, это тебе на север.

— Я думаю, он не врал, — сказала Бил. В поисках новой шоколадки она полезла под стол. Смяла там пустую коробку, потом нашла последний батончик, завалявшийся среди газет. — Почему тебя это вообще беспокоит? Ты не смог бы найти его в любом случае, а так хотя бы вариант есть.  
— Как я могу объяснить, если это не беспокоит тебя? — спросил Эйн.  
Бил нечего было терять и не за что было держаться, кроме него самого, может быть. Она оставила родной город с легкостью перелетной птички и так ни разу о нем и не вспомнила. Эйн не знал, была ли у нее семья, были ли подруги, был ли кто-то, кроме любовников. Их она тоже не вспоминала, выкидывая из памяти, едва за очередным закрывалась дверь.  
— Действительно. — Бил приоткрыла ставню и выкинула обертку наружу сквозь оконную щель. — Я, знаешь, что подумала. Ты вроде как нашел, что хотел. И остаешься здесь. Надолго.  
Эйн нахмурился.  
— Пока вы разгребетесь с этой Стройкой, пока этот ваш исправит там, что наворотил. Пока ты построишь свое — что ты там строишь у них? Много времени пройдет. А я вроде как отдала долг.  
Эйн не понимал.  
— Ну, с твоей улицей, домом. Ты сам бы не поверил — а так... И я подумала: наверное, хватит. Завтра уеду. Первым же поездом.  
— На битву века? «Апокалипсис завтра» против «Апокалипсис вчера»? — тупо спросил Эйн.  
— Нет, зачем? Просто уеду. Далеко, на сколько денег хватит.  
— А деньги откуда? Нет, погоди, не то, — пробормотал Эйн. — Почему вообще? Я не хочу так. Останься.  
Но Бил не удостоила его ответом. Уже потом, нарушив тягостное молчание, сказала:  
— Забыла. Днем, пока ты спал, за тобой приходили — работать зовут. Так что не провожай.

— Так, ладно, — сказал Дит и упер руки в бока. Он был чем-то обеспокоен и даже почти не скрывал этого. — Чертежи я тебе отдал, вроде все. Дальше сам знаешь.  
Он тоже собирался уезжать: на Эйна глядели раскрытые шкафы и закрытый портфель. Актеры один за одним покидали эту часть сцены, уходя из поля зрения.   
— Переводят на другую Стройку. В двух тысячах километров отсюда. Говорят, еще хуже, чем здесь. Так что как они без меня.  
Когда второй интернет наладился, Эйн узнал, что никакой другой Стройки и в помине не было. Компания отвечала на иски: все ждали от новых свалок не меньше чем чуда, удобрений из отходов, топлива из свалочного газа, чистого неба, возрождения городов, но, кроме токсинов и галлюциногенов, земля пока ничего не давала.  
Дит скрывался, и найти его не могли.

Сунув рабочий планшет с чертежами под мышку, Эйн вышел к Стройке. Едва перекопанная недавно земля стала жуткими кубическими ямами. У одних на дне был выстелен невинно-зеленый пластик, в других плескалась вода, третьи, с металлическими стенами, источали жар в ожидании.  
Издалека было видно, как к ямам подтягиваются первые мусоровозы, аккуратные городские машинки с надписями «Чистый дом — чистая земля» на боках и гигантские технические грузовики.   
— Мы перевезем сюда старую городскую свалку, — говорил Дит. — В паре километров на север есть место, где хранится все. То есть совсем все, даже старые дома. Их тут никто не перерабатывал, только двигали и выкидывали. Стоят такие один на другом — красота! Башня до неба. Гаражи какие-то, мебель, машины старые. Я оттуда даже один подъемный кран взял — чего пропадать, починили, поработает пару недель — и ладно.

С севера двигалась колонна открытых платформ. Каждая останавливалась у края ямы, металлические пальцы приподнимали и со страшным грохотом спускали вниз обшарпанный полимерный дом. Серый. С прозрачным фасадом, узкой верандой и покатой крышей.


End file.
